


Binder

by Peregrine



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Transgender 9S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: He opened his mouth to speak, to say something to her - some sort of explanation for what she was seeing – but she spoke first.“It's okay, 9S. I know.”





	Binder

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent fanfiction because trans boys don't get a lot of representation.

9S nearly had a heart attack when 2B opened the door to his room. It wasn't unlike her to knock and simply walk in; They'd always had somewhat strange boundaries. But to walk in on him right now? At the worst time imaginable?

He opened his mouth to speak, to say something to her - some sort of explanation for what she was seeing – but she spoke first.

“It's okay, 9S. I know.”

“W-what?” 9S said, his eyes staring at her in disbelief. He held the binder over his chest, pressing it down as if willing his breasts to disappear. He kept telling himself that this couldn't be happening. He had always been good at passing. People thought he was cute for a boy. But few imagined that he hadn't been declared one at birth.

2B stepped into the room. “Well, I strongly suspected. Ever since I realized you were putting socks filled with rice down the front of your pants.”

9S opened his mouth and swallowed before he spoke. “You knew about that?”

“Well I am over here, like, all the time,” she said, leaning up against the door frame. “Every once in a while, I find your things laying around.”

“I...I...” 9S stammered, unsure what to say. But before he could say anything else, she strode across the room and closed the distance between them, pulling him into a hug.

“Relax, 9S. Like I said, it's okay.”

“T-2B,” he said, completely caught off guard by her tenderness. And, suddenly, it was all too much for him. Hot tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.“I'm sorry,” 9S said. “I meant to tell you sooner. But I kept putting it off. I was scared...”

2B didn't need to be told anything else to know what he was scared of. “I wouldn't do that to you...” she murmured softly stroking his back.

“I know...i'm just dumb like that I guess.” 9S laughed, trying to will away his tears. He was the one that always had the positive outlook in their relationship. He wasn't going to let that change now. He clung to her, laughing and crying all at once.

“9S...” 2B said. Pulling away abruptly, she took his hand and lead him over to the bed.

“W-what are you doing?” he squeaked.

“Shh...just sit with me,”she said, taking a seat on the mattress and pulling him into her lap. Without her high heels, they were the same height. But he was still far lighter then her. When she was satisfied with their position, she reached up to wipe the tears from his face with her thumb. 9S couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto his face. Her cool touch felt nice against his warm skin. The subtlest hint of a smile graced her lips as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Let me help you with this,” she murmured, reaching out to take the binder from his hands.

9S hesitated for a moment but finally nodded and let her pull it away, revealing the chest that he was so ashamed of. “Hold your arms up,” 2B said gently and 9S did so. She slid the binder over his head and maneuvered it down over his chest. 9S sucked in his gut until the fabric covered him. “Better?” 2B asked, studying her boyfriend's face.

“Yeah,” 9S said, reaching up to rub the tears from his own eyes. 2B laid her palm flat against the fabric that covered his chest and 9S parted his lips a little, his eyes meeting hers.

“We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to,” 2B murmured. “Whatever you want to say...whatever questions that need answering...it can wait.”

“Thanks,” 9S said. He took her hand off his chest and brushed it against his cheek. 2B got the message and began to stroke his face with the back of her hand.

“By the way, I got Nextflix set up if you still want to binge watch something,” 2B said.

“Can we just sit here like this? For a little bit longer?” 9S asked. “You're so warm.” Being close to her was quickly calming his nerves.

2B nodded and pulled him down onto the bed with her. This was far from their first time cuddling, but it had never felt this intimate before. There was no fear of pressing against her, of being found out by a simple mistouch. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of her turtleneck sweater. It smelled just like her and the thought nearly sent a new wave of tears running through him.

“Thank you...” he murmured again.

“For what?” 2B asked.

“For being here. Even when I'm...different from most boys...”

2B kissed him on the forehead. “You're sweeter then most boys.” 

9S couldn't help but grin at that, even though his face was still damp with tears. “You're sweeter then most girls,” he said, leaning up to kiss her just below the chin.

2B rolled her eyes a little. “You're just saying that.”

“But it's true!” 9S pouted. “Maybe you act indifferent. But it's what's on the inside that counts.”

2B thought about this for a moment. “It's what's on the inside that counts,” 2B agreed, closing her eyes and holding her boyfriend close to her.


End file.
